Deoxys
|-|Normal Forme= |-|Attack Forme= |-|Defense Forme= |-|Speed Forme= Summary Deoxys is a Legendary Psychic-type Pokemon. Originally a mere space virus, exposure to unknown beams of energy mutated it into its current form. It was an event-exclusive Pokemon in its original appearances, but takes center stage as the final foe of the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | High 5-A Name: Deoxys Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, and their remakes Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mutated Alien Virus, Legendary Pokemon, DNA Pokemon, Grand Meteor Delta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation), Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Adaptive Transformation, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Precognition (Via detect), Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality, Can create Auroras, Can survive in the vacuum of space Attack Potency: At least Moon level via power-scaling, possibly higher as Attack Form Deoxys (Matched Mega Rayquaza in combat) | Dwarf Star level (Via this calc) Speed: Sub-Relativistic, possibly higher as Speed Form Deoxys | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class NJ '''| Unknown''' Durability: At least Moon level (Survived being inside the meteor that Mega Rayquaza destroyed without any true visible injury, and fought it afterwards), possibly higher as Defense Forme Deoxys (Withstood Mega Rayquaza's Dragon's Descent) | Dwarf Star level Stamina: Very high, as Deoxys is able to use extremely powerful techniques without noticeable exhaustion and it can directly fight against even other Legendary Pokemon, such as Rayquaza Range: Extended melee range, several meters to many kilometers with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: It is weak to Ghost, Dark, and Bug type moves, while its different formes can raise certain attributes, they also lower other ones, as the Attack Forme lowers durability, the Defense Forme lowers attack potency and the Speed Forme lowers both attack potency and durability albeit not to the extent the Attack Forme and Defense Forme lower their individual attributes, in Normal Forme stats are pretty well-balanced, and its brain (the purple crystal in its chest) is exposed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability * Pressure: Deoxy's power exerts a certain amount of psychological pressure on its foes, causing their stamina to wane more quickly. Moves * Hyper Beam: Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. * Psycho Boost: Deoxys' signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful energy projectile at the foe, but is weakened afterward. * Extreme Speed: Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. * Zap Cannon: Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. * Protect: Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. * Night Shade: Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. * Psychic: Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. * Double Team: Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. * Recover: Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. * Teleport: Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battles. * Reflect: Deoxys can reduce the damage of physical attacks by creating a wall. * Light Screen: Deoxys can reduce the damage of non-physical attacks by creating a wall. * Safeguard: Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. * Giga Impact: Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. * Iron Defense: Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defence stat. Key: Canon Pokémon universe (ORAS) | Super Mystery Dungeon Respect Thread Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Psychics Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Aliens Category:Nintendo Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Races Category:Tier 5